SPRL Knights of Remnant
by TwurtleEgger
Summary: Siphon Meta Clockwork isn't the luckiest of guys. His species of Faunus are near extinct due to hunting, and despite being a genius, he's a little crazy. So, he's going to Beacon in an attempt to fix at least one of those problems, and along the way, he might just solve the other problem too. Maybe.


**AN: So, um, this is going to essentially be the first story I write. Technically this is a crossover between the game Spiral Knights and the internet anime RWBY, but seeing as how there are literally zero crossover stories for RWBY and Spiral Knights, and only really character descriptions and weapons and no plot points are being used from SK, I'm not putting it there. Anyways, I'm rambling, so let's just start.**

There were very few things that could scare Siphon Meta Clockwork. At least, that's what he thought. However, he was actually scared of just as many things as most humans and Faunus were, except for the Grimm of course. Among the things he was scared of was poorly worded statements, but that's aside the point. Siphon was traveling to Beacon academy in order to train to become a hunter, and as everyone knew, no good hunter in training was scared of the Grimm. He had made sure to pack what he needed, including his trusty Big Beast Basher, which was a large gray and orange pickaxe-like weapon, an electro-shock gun called Zapper, and an experimental bomb he was making called the Firecracker. He had also brought a small, purple creature that had a bone mask on. Most people would think this to be a new type of Grimm, but in reality, it was a robot being that he called Mask Wraith, or just Wraith for short. Wraith was a small creature built of iron and dust that could levitate and fire various small poisonous spikes. What was really special about all this was that he managed to somehow carry it all on him with little to no discomfort. This was partially in thanks to the comfortable red Flak Jacket he wore. He also had a red Sallet on which had a built in radio.

In case you skipped all that, of which I don't blame you, the basic summary is he has a radio and he likes the color red. Oh, and he has tough armor and a floaty robot and a gun and hammer too. Anyways, he was currently on a train taking him to Vale after being picked up from the harbor that had been dropped off at by the boat from Patch. He lived in a quaint house deep in the forest. Anyways, as the train rumbled along, Siphon watched as they passed by trees, trees, trees, a rock, and more trees.

"Why do forests have to be so BORING?" he asked. Wraith simply responded with a small buzz to signify that he couldn't care less.

"Dang," Siphon said, "You're really mean sometimes, you know that?" Wraith tilted his head, signifying mock ignorance. Siphon sighed slightly, knowing that programming the robots' personality slightly based off his own was still a bad idea. However, a small bird had convinced him to program it as such. A small, yellow, easily angered, and slightly perverted bird that just so happened to be going to the same school as him. He had heard through said small bird's dad that the small bird's sister was also going to the school early.

…You don't need any more hints.

Anyways, the train suddenly lurched into the airship dock that took students to Beacon. That was something that always confused him. Why was this the only place you could get to beacon from? Was it to help with security? That was his only current logical theory.

As he walked to the nearest airship, he accidentally bumped into someone. Turning around, he noticed another person who had a white mask with what looked like some kind of brown and black lab/battle coat on.

"Dang, guess I'm not the only nerd here." he said, quickly taking note that the mask only allowed one of his eyes to see. Visually impaired perhaps?

"Well, I suppose that is true. However, I for one have a social life. Seeing as how we seem to have bumped into each other, you wouldn't happen to know where the line is, would you?"

"Oh yeah sure, it's right over-"

"SIPHON!"

"CRAP RUN!"

 **So yeah there's that. If you have any constructive criticism it would be greatly appreciated. Aaaand yeah. Done I guess.**


End file.
